disneyfandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Synttäripäivä juhlavin
Synttäripäivä juhlavin (engl. Making Today a Perfect Day) on laulu, joka kuullaan lyhytelokuvassa Frozen – kuumetta. Siinä Elsa haluaa pitää Annalle täydelliset syntymäpäiväjuhlat, vaikka onkin kuumeinen. Suomeksi äänissä kuullaan Katja Sirkiä, Saara Aalto, Axl Smith ja Tero Koponen sekä kuoro, englanniksi Idina Menzel, Kristen Bell, Jonathan Groff ja Josh Gad. Sanat Suomeksi :Elsa: Synttärit nää ekat sulle on vaan :Jos lasketa ei niitä, jotka pois ollut oon :Jälkeen vuosien mä näin onnittelen :Sua juhlia nyt jos mä saan ...atshiu! :Anna: Ethän sä vain ole vilustunut? :Elsa: Minä en vilustu :Ja hei! Saa nyt kylmä viima tää puhaltaa :Seuraa lankaa thumb|right|250 px|"Synttäripäivä juhlavin" suomeksi. :On vuoro mun sut iloisesti yllättää :Mikään, ei mikään sitä estää voi, ei :Mä työn jo tein, mä järjestin sen minkä voin :Kun jopa nuo Kristoff ja Sven ne peseytyi :Jos aikoo mua nyt jarruttaa :Niin voimain nähdä saa :Näin alkaa lahjat vyöryää :Sä koko maailman multa lahjaksi saat :Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin on juu :Ja synttärikuume mahtavin se vain voimistuu :Kun oot sä mulle kallehin, se näin toteutuu :Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin on juu : :Atshiu! Atshiu! :Anna: Niitä tulee aina kolme! :Elsa: Ei hätää. Atshiu! :Hurraa, hurraa, tää on sun ylläri :Anna: Vau! Vaivaa oot nähnyt, mut mä huolissani oon :Sun täytyy mennä nyt jo kotiin lepäämään :Elsa: Pois puheet moiset, kun jo seuraava on pa--a--atshiu! :Anna: Elsa, sun täytyy luovuttaa :Elsa: Ei muuten tuu hei kuuloonkaan :Anna: Sun täytyy tohtorille mennä :Tamminen: Kipiä? Hyvä flunssarohto on Tammisen lääke! :Elsa: Ei kiitos :Anna: Me otetaan se :Kuoro: Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin on juu :Elsa: Synttäripäivä juhlavin :Kuoro: Me laululla tällä onnee sulle toivotetaan :Elsa: Toivotetaan :Kuoro: Oot rakkaani Anna :Elsa: Oot rakkain myös mun :Kuoro: Siis tää synttäripäivä juhlavin :On mahtava päivä tietenkin :Päivistä parhain annetaan :Elsa: Tule! Nyt kiivetään! :Anna: Elsa, se on liikaa. Sun pitää levätä! :Elsa: Meidän pitää mennä pian jäihin... ei kun juhliin! :Unelmoi haaveillen :Pian, pian, pian, pian! :Lankaa me seurataan, kun ystävä paras oot mun :Anna: Elsa? :Elsa: Hä? Hui hai. :Me kiivetään ja lauletaan :Lankamme tie sinne vie :Hyvä, hyvä, hyvä :Kiva, kiva, kiva :Kuumaa ja kylmää :Anna: Elsa, kuule nyt! Sulla on kuumetta :Olet tulessa :Oi voi, nyt riittää tällainen :Me toiste juhlitaan :No niin, se myönnä itselles :Elsa: No joo... Kuumeinen oon :Anteeksi Anna. Halusin vain tarjota sinulle täydelliset synttärit, mutta pilasin ne. Taas. :Anna: Etkä pilannut mitään. Menet nyt lepäämään. : :Kaikki: Yllätys! :Anna: 'Vau! :'Elsa: Vau? :Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin on juu :Ja synttärikuume kaikkien se vain voimistuu :Kristoff: Kovin lähellä on kaaos :Olaf: Sekä hulabaloo :Kuoro: Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin :Synttäripäivä juhlavin :A-N-N-A! :Synttäripäivä juhlavin on juu :Kristoff: Paljon onnea :Kuoro: Synttäripäivä, aurinko tuo nyt kirkastuu :Kristoff: Oot mulle rakkain! :Kuoro: Oot meille Anna rakkahin :Me kiitämme näin :Kristoff: 'No juu! :Tää synttäripäivä juhlavin :Synttäripäivä juhlavin :Synttäripäivä juhlavin :'Elsa: Juhlavin :Anna: No niin, nyt petiin siitä :Elsa: Ei! Kuningattaren täytyy vielä puhaltaa synttäritöräys :Anna: Ei, ei, ei, ei, ei :Paras lahja kautta aikain :Elsa: Mikä? :Anna: Kun annat minun hoitaa sinua Englanniksi thumb|right|250 px|"Making Today a Perfect Day" :Elsa: You've never had a real birthday before :Except, of course, the ones just spent outside my locked door :So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate :And be your birthday date if I may ...achoo! :Anna: Elsa, I'm thinking you might have a cold :Elsa: I don't get colds. Besides... :A cold never bothered me anyway :Just follow the string! :I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today :Nothin' but nothin's gonna get in our way :I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power :I even got Kristoff and Sven to take a shower :If someone wants to hold me back, :I'd like to see them try :I'm on the birthday plan attack :I'm givin' you the sun, the moon, and the sky :I'm making today a perfect day for you :I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do :For everything you are to me and all you've been through :I'm making today a perfect day for you : :Achoo! Achoo! :Anna: They come in threes! :Elsa: I'm fine. Achoo! :Surprise, surprise this one is specially :Anna: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you :I think it's time that you go home and get some rest :Elsa: We are not stopping cause the next one is the be--ah--achoo! :Anna: Elsa, you gotta go lie down :Elsa: No way, we have to paint the town :Anna: But you need medical attention :Oaken: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy of my own invention :Elsa: No thanks :Anna: We'll take it :Kuoro: We're making today a perfect day for you :Elsa: Making today a special day :Kuoro: We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true :Elsa: Wishes come true :Kuoro: We love Princess Anna :Elsa: And I love you too :Kuoro: So we're making today a perfect day :A fabulous day in every way :Yes we are making today a perfect day :Elsa: Come on! Now we climb! :Anna: Elsa that's too much. You need to rest! :Elsa: No, we need to get to our birthday chills... I mean thrills! :Making dreams :Making plans :Go, go, go, go! :Follow the string to the end :You are my very best friend :Anna: Elsa?! :Elsa: What? I'm fine :We're gonna climb :We're gonna sing :Follow the string :To the thing :Happy, happy, happy :Merry, merry, merry :Hot, cold, hot birthday! :Anna: Woah! Elsa, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up! :All right, we can't go on like this :Let's put this day on hold :Come on, admit it to yourself :Elsa: Okay. I have a cold. :I'm sorry Anna. I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it. Again. :Anna: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed. : :Kaikki: Surprise! :Anna: 'Wow! :'Elsa: 'Wow? :'Kuoro: We're making today a perfect day for you :We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new :Kristoff: There's a fine line between chaos :Olaf: And a hullabaloo :Kuoro: So we're making today a perfect day :We're making today a perfect day :A-N-N-A! :We're making today a perfect day for you :Kristoff: Happy birthday :Kuoro: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue :Kristoff: I love you baby! :Kuoro: For everything you are to us :And all that you do :Kristoff: 'I do. :We're making today a perfect day :Making today a perfect day :We're making today a perfect day :'Elsa: Perfect day :Anna: Okay, to bed with you :Elsa: No, wait, wait! All that's left to do is for the queen to blow the birthday bukkehorn :Anna: Oh, no no no no no no no... :Anna: Best birthday present ever :Elsa: Which one? :Anna: You letting me take care of you en:Making Today a Perfect Day de:Wir machen den Tag zum schönsten Tag Luokka:Laulut